Mira's Matchmaking Scheme
by silentlyfallen
Summary: Mira is upset that no one but Bisca and Alzack have date for Valentine's day. She decided to take matters into her own hands and love potion the guys. So she could sit back and watch all the couples come together.


This is my first story so please be honest but not harsh thanks.

set after returned from tenrou.

i do not own fairy tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima has that honor. if i did Lucy would end up with Laxus or Bickslow.

"talking"

" _Thoughts"_

* * *

Mirajane stood behind the bar drying a glass and watching her guild mates. She was upset at them. How could they not have a single date for Valentine's day? She had asked everyone when they walked in and their answers were not to her satisfaction. Most of the answers she got down right pissed her off like going bar hopping or staying in reading a book ALONE. Who said that they could spend their Valentina's day like that because she knows she didn't. They were going to all go on dates whether they wanted to or not. She just had to go to her favorite magic shop to get a potion. She looks for Kinana seeing her walking up to the bar she decides it's now or never.

"Kinana, can you watch the bar for a little while I need to go out for a bit? I forgot to get some stuff I need for tomorrow." Mira asked cheerfully. Kinana didn't think twice about it and told her "Of course. Take your time."

Mira yelled her thanks as she rushed out the door. It took 20 minutes to get to the magic shop and Mira could barely hold in her excitement. The second she walked in she started to look for Marianna not seeing her behind the counter she rang the bell then hollered out. "Marianna it's Mirajane I need your help."

"Mira hun I will be right there. I just got to put away a few ingredients that just came in. So many people have been coming by for either a love, courage, or truth potion. I know it's the holiday of love but this year the people who want love potions have sky rocketed. They know it doesn't last and that it could just piss the other person off so why go that route. I just don't get it." Marianna yelled from the back of the shop.

Mira grabbed a stool from behind the counter and propped herself on it. "I actually need help with a potion."

Marianna walked out from the back. "Oh do tell. Your requests are always the best. Last time was for your master and that human hater. How did that go?"

Mira let out a tired sigh. "It would have gone great if that old hag didn't know what I was doing. It would seem as a healer she could tell what it was and didn't take it." She started straightening out her dress trying to take her mind off that failure.

Seeing Mira's reaction Marianna decided to change the subject. "So what potion do you need this time? Hopefully it's something fun and love filled."

Mira happily jumped on the subject. "Everyone at the guild is ignoring Valentine's day and they are deciding to go through it alone or bar hopping. So I decided to intervene. I want a potion to use on the guys to make them confess their feelings even if the guys are hiding the feelings from themselves. I want my guild mates happy and they all believe that they are happier without love. I'm so much happier with freed by my side and I want my guild mates to feel that."

Marianna giggled. She loved it when Mira got this way, all love happy. "I got just the thing I made it a few weeks ago and tired it out on a few. The potion works even if the guy buries the feelings deep down. The only downside is that you can't and I mean absolutely can't give it to a girl. If you give this potion to a girl it will cause her to hate the person she really loves but the good thing is it wears off. It takes 4 months and once it has well let's just say that relationship will never happen. So make sure you only give it to guys, it doesn't have any other side effects."

She looked at Mira and grabbed her hand. "The potion won't give fake feelings or make feelings that aren't there. It forces the person to confess to the person they care for. If they are dragon slayers or seith mages it makes them confess to their mate."

That caused Mira to jerk her head up and take her eyes off their connected hands to her eyes. "What do you mean dragon slayers and seith dragons have mates? They never told me that they have mates."

Marianna smiled at her friend. She loved her friend but she knew why they kept that from Mira. Mira was a lovely woman and great friend but she was couple and baby crazy. So everyone kept their feelings and love info to themselves. I never would have told her if she didn't ask for this potion. I love the girl dearly but she scares me when she goes demon baby crazy. "Yes that's why they don't date. They know they have a mate out there and either they don't want them or they can't wait to find them. Then there is the few who think they don't deserve a mate so they ignore the pull."

Mira jump off of her stool and started pacing the floor with a dark aura around her. This caused Marianna to back up, no way in hell was she stopping Mira. Mira kept pacing for 20 minutes while Marianna sat quietly. Finally calming down, Mira turned to face her friend with a scary smile on her face. "Oh I can't wait to find out who their mates are. I'm going to have so much fun with this. I will defiantly take that potion enough for 13 guys, I believe."

Marianna looked at Mira like she lost it. "Did y'all get new members? Last time we talked you had 8 guys to hook up."

Mira finally sat back down on her stool. "No, no new members. We are having a few people coming over from other guilds. We invited all the guilds but only 7 people are able to come. The rest already have plans. Figured that it would be good to get them to in case one of them is in love with one of my guild mates. I got to make sure all of my friends are happy." Mira said with hearts in her eyes.

Marianna felt bad for the 7 people who have no idea of what they are walking into. "Ok I have enough for that. Don't worry its tasteless, odorless, and clear so no one will know it's there. The only problem you might have is if there is a mind or soul reader around. How are you going to get your guild to spend Valentine's day at the guild?"

Mira twirled in circles on her stool. "I already told them if they didn't at least coming in at 10 am and stay till 5 pm I was going to punish them. I don't have to worry about the mind or soul readers my enter demons won't let them in unless I want them there. They don't like people peeking in on us." Mira started clapping her hand together squealing about babies.

Marianna stood up off the stool and started walking towards the back. "I got just enough for what you need. Just give me a minute."

Marianna started looking through the shelves trying to find that potion. It took her nearly 10 minutes to find it and in that time Mira was bouncing on her chair in excitement. Mira couldn't believe this was going to actually happen. She had been trying to get her family together and make sure they are all happy. They have just been making it too hard, always saying no to her matchmaking. Marianna walked back in holding the potion and smiling at her friend.

"Here it is. You just need to add 3 drops to their drink or food. Just make sure no girl gets any of it." Marianna said while handing Mira the potion. Mira started dancing the second the potion touched her hand.

"Thank you. Thank you. THANK YOU. How much do I owe you for this?" Mira asked while still dancing in circles murmuring about all the babies.

Marianna giggled at her baby crazy friend. "For my best friend I will give it to you half off, its only 50,000 jewels. Just please be careful."

Mira grabbed the cash for Marianna and placed it in her hands. "Thank you for the potion. You should defiantly come by tomorrow to watch the awesomeness. Oh forgot to ask few questions. How long does it take to work and how long does it affect them?"

Marianna couldn't believe she forgot to tell her that. "So sorry I forgot all about that. It takes a maximum of 30 mins to start working if they take all 3 drops. If they don't could take an hour. Don't give them more than 3 drops it could hurt them. The potion last till around 5 to 10 minutes after they confess to their loved one. So you have no problems with it fading before they tell and it won't react till the person is in front of them."

Mira couldn't believe her luck she could give it to the guys at 12 and wait for the fireworks. Oh yes this will work perfectly. "This is awesome. Thanks so much. Please make sure you come by tomorrow around noon I'm going to potion the guys then."

Marianna giggled while putting the money in the register. "I will be there I promise. I wouldn't want to miss all your hard work. I will come in a little after noon so if anyone knows I owe this shop and that we are friends they won't think to look for any potions."

Mira nodded her head while hiding the small bottle in her dress. "I will see you there. Bye Marianna." Mira started walking out of the shop and back towards the guild.

"Bye Mira. Have a good night." Marianna yelled out the door.

Mira rushed back to the guild. She didn't want Kinana to have to work the guild by herself too long. Finally coming up to the guild after her short run she pushed the door open. "Sorry Kinana I didn't mean to take so long. It wasn't supposed to take me an hour."

Kinana smiled at Mira "It's ok Mira I'm happy to help you."

Mira ran around the bar to start making orders. She took a look around the guild to watch everyone hanging around. Team Natsu was at there usually table with Erza eating cake, Gray and Natsu Fighting, Happy egging them on, and Lucy giggling at them. Then there was Gajeel in his corner eating his iron with Levy in front of him reading her books. Droy and Jet was one table away from them staring at Levy's back. Elfman was randomly saying manly. Cana was sitting on a table drinking her beer. Juvia was hiding behind a pillar staring at Gray and muttering Love Rival. Lisanna was passing out drinks and taking orders. Then there was Laxus and the thunder god tribe was at their usually table. Laxus listening to his music with his eyes closed. Freed was reading a book and ignoring his team. Bickslow was picking on Evergreen and she was beating him with her fan in return.

Mira glanced at the clock realizing that people would start leaving within the next hour. She decided it was time to scare them again to make sure they came in tomorrow. Putting on her most scary and most cheerful smile Mira hollered out. "Everyone remember to be here tomorrow at 10 in the morning and stay till 5 at night. If you don't I will drag you here by your ear and then you will punished. I do hope you will mess up so I can punish you. It will be so much fun for me."

Everyone including Laxus paled and nodded their head. No way in hell where any of them going to encourage her wrath. They would be here; it didn't matter if they hated having to be near Mira on a day dedicated to love. They would deal with the crazy baby loving lady because that's better than cheery demon Mira. Slowly people started headed home to get some rest before the torture they were going to go through. Everyone told Mira night and see her tomorrow before heading out. Once everyone was gone Mira cleaned up and then closed up the guild.

 **~~~ Time skip next day. ~~~~**

Mira skipped to the guild early in the morning she had 2 hours to get the guild ready for the day of LOVE. She couldn't wait till 12 so she can see the love happening. Love all around. Mira took hour and half to get all the Valentine decoration up. She just had to get the guild kitchen going now and make sure everything was stocked to go. She decided to keep the potion in her dress pocket that way she wouldn't miss place it. Once it hit seven she open the guild doors to see the master walking up.

She smiled down at master. "Master you better go and get started on that paper work I want at least ¼ of it done before noon. You can join us at noon for the party. I will bring up breakfast in a little bit."

Master Makarov paled he knew he had better do what she said or it was going to hurt. "Yes Mira. I will get it done before the party. Oh could I have pancakes and sausage today."

Mira smiled happily at master. "Of course master. I will bring it up in about 30 mins. Go get to work."

Mira watched as master walked up the stairs and into his office before she walked into the kitchen to get started on his meal. It took her little more than 20 mins to get the food cooked and plated. She grabbed the plate and two mugs of beer and headed up to masters office. When she got to the door she knocked on it. When she heard a soft come in she opened the door and walked in. She placed the food down then turned to master. "Here is your food master. I'm so happy to see you working so hard on the paper work."

Master gulped and shivered. "I would never let you down Mira. You know that."

Mira put her hands behind her back. "I'm going back to the bar. I hope you enjoy the food. I will come back for it in a hour so try to be done by then."

 **~~~time skip to almost 10~~~~**

Mira watched everyone slowly come to the guild. She knew that no one would disobey her but she still wanted to make sure they came. When ten o'clock hit she started looking around the guild to see if everyone made it like good little children. Elfman was off to the side being hit by Evergreen for saying man too much. Cana was sitting on the bar drinking with Bacchus. Sting and Nastu where fighting already. Gray was laughing at them and looked like he was about to join their fight. Juvia was behind her pillar already stalking Gray. Lisanna and Yukino were trying to stop the fighting. Erza and Jellel where sitting at the same table looking everywhere but each other. Cobra was at the end of the bar talking to Kinana. Gajeel was in his normal corner with Levy like usually. Rogue was sitting with them talking to Gajeel. Bisca and Alzack where playing with Asuka. Laxus was upstairs talking to master. Freed and Bickslow were at their regular table. Freed was trying to read but Bickslow had his babies messing with him. Just when she was about to start looking for the three missing girls and one guy someone called her name.

"Mira have you seen Blondie? I can't find her," asked Flare.

Well Mira thought _"there is one of the girls. The other three should all come together. Lucy isn't one to be late I hope she is ok_." Mira turned to look Flare in the eyes. "She should be here soon if she isn't here in 30 mins I will go get her. She is probably just running little late. "

Just when Mira finished saying that Lucy and Loke walked in. "See there she is. I told you she would come." Mira smiled at Flare.

Flare ignored Mira and jumped Lucy. "Blondie where were you? I thought you weren't coming."

The second Flare grabbed Lucy; Loke started complaining about unhanding his princess. Lucy just giggled at the antics and walked to the bar with Flare hanging off her and Loke trying to pull her off. "Sorry for running late Mira. When I call Loke to ask if he wanted to come he said yes but that he needed to do somethings. I told him that was ok and he could just pop out once I got here but he started whining about wanting to walk me here. So I had to wait on him." Lucy told Mira hoping to Mavis that she wouldn't get punished.

Mira just smiled at Lucy. "Well I guess I can forgive you since Loke was at fault. I'm glad you're here I wanted to ask if you could call out Aries later. I know it eats at your magic to hold them out for too long so I was thinking around noon when the party stuff really started. We are having a dance and I thought it should be good to be even."

Lucy blinked and looked Mira in the eye. Something didn't feel right to her. Figuring it wouldn't hurt anything and Aries could have fun. "Sure Mira sounds good to me." She turned to look at Loke. "Loke you will take care of her right. I don't want Aries scared."

Loke was a little sad that he couldn't mess with his princess but he would always watch out for Aries. He loved her even if he didn't believe he deserved her, he could still take care of her. "Of Course Princess, anything for you."

Mira watched as Lucy made her way over to Ezra with Flare still attached to her. Mira couldn't wait to start couple more hours and she will get her couples. She just had to make sure she didn't pass out from the thoughts of babies.

Mira got lost in filling orders and watching the guild she almost missed the time. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was 5 mins till noon. She decided she would start her plan now, which was perfect because Cana and Bacchus just asked for some more beer. "Sure. I just need to go get a few more barrels from storage. I will be right back."

Mira walked to the storage to make sure she didn't draw any attention to herself. She grabbed two barrels and put 3 drops of the potion into one of them. She quickly closed it back up, picked them up and started heading toward the bar.

"Alright. Cana here is your beer and Bacchus here is yours. Are you two having a drinking contest again?" Mira asked while handing their beers to them.

Bacchus started chugging his barrel as soon as it was in his hands. Cana quickly told Mira. "Not today. We are just having a good time."

Mira just smiled at them and walked away. _That's one down twelve more to go. Hopefully the rest will be just as easy._ Mira thought. Lisanna came up to the bar to talk to Mira. "Sis do you need help with lunch."

"That would be really helpful. Do you mind going and taking everyone's orders for lunch?" Mira asked.

Lisanna just smile at her sister. She loved helping and spending time with her sister. "I love helping you Mira."

Lisanna walked off and around the guild taking everyone's order. It only took her 20 mins to get back with it. "Ok. I got them. Do you want help making them or just bringing them out?"

"Oh Lisanna you already did enough. I will take care of the rest you just go have fun. I got this handled." Mira smiled and shooed her sister away.

Mira grabbed the notepad with the orders on it and headed to the kitchen. It didn't take long for her to get it going. She had it step up where the quicker food she would do first and get it out there. The first 4 meal she had done were Gajeel, Rogue, Gray, and Elfman's. they all just wanted different sandwiches. She decided to put the potion in their drinks. She quickly plated them and started to walk them out. Going to the first table she dropped off Elfman's then Grays and last she went to gajeel's table. She quickly sat the last plate down. "Hope you enjoy. I got to get back to the kitchen."

Mira quickly went back to the kitchen to finish up the pastas, chicken and steaks that where ordered. She quickly got them finished and then started passing them out. The steaks went to Laxus, Sting, Natsu, Bisca, Alzack , Cobra and Bickslow. The Pasta went to Lucy, Aries, Yukino, Flare, Evergreen, and Lisanna. The chicken went to Jellel, Juvia, Levy, Freed, and Loke. Erza just wanted cake. Mira walked back behind the bar after handing out the potion filled food and drinks. She just couldn't wait for it to take effect. Just when she was about to get lost in thought, her friend Marianna walked in.

"Mira, how are you today? I had today off so I decided to come see you." Marianna said when she sat down at the bar.

"I'm good Marianna. Just finished passing out lunch. Would you care for something to eat?" Mira asked while her eyes looked over the guild to see who was finished eating.

"No thanks hun. I already ate. I just came by to talk and see you." Marianna was excited to see how this played out.

Mira noticed master had not come down yet. "OK. I'm just going to go get master and tell him he can take a break. I told him noon but it's almost one and he hasn't come out yet."

Mira quickly made her way to master's office and knocked on the door. A soft coming in was heard and she opened the door. "Master you do know it is past noon. You can take your break now." Mira said cheerfully.

"huh. I didn't even notice. Thanks for telling me. I will be down shortly. Do you mind making me a sandwich?" Master said without looking up from his paperwork.

"I don't mind master. It will be waiting at the bar for you." Mira said while exiting the office. She quickly made her way back into the kitchen and made his sandwich then put it on the bar. She took a look around and noticed all the guys done with their food. She quickly made her way around the guild picking up the dishes and taking them into the kitchen to wash later. Just as she was finishing up she heard master laughing. Wanting to know what it was she quickly made her way back to the bar. When she got there she saw Elfman confessing his love to Evergreen in a very loud and manly way.

Elfman got down on one knee and loudly told Evergreen that she was the only girl for him and asked if she would go out with him. Evergreen turned as red as Erza hair and started hitting him with her fan say "of course you big idiot."

Everyone cheer for the new couple but on the inside where hoping Mira didn't do anything. They all watched as Elfman decide to take Evergreen out on a date. Mira just waved them bye.

Mira was so happy that one of the couples already came together. She decided she would sit on the other side of the bar and talk to Marianna. They talk quietly about the guild members and who they thought would be with whom and started making bets. Mira was dead set on Gajeel and Levy, Gray and Juvia, Erza and Jellel, Loke and Aries, and Natsu and Lucy. Marianna agreed with all but one of Mira's pairing. She told Mira that she believed it would be Natsu and Lisanna. All the dragon slayers that heard them talking thought they were just doing the usual shipping.

Bacchus was the next to confess. His was very bold. He dipped Cana backwards while she was still sitting on her chair and kissed the life right out of her. When he finally pulled back he whispered that he had a thing for her. She just smiled and said me too. They then went right back to drinking like nothing happened excepted they were holding hand.

Master walked over to Mira and sat beside her on the bar. "Gildarts is going to kill him when he finds out." Master whispered.

Mira and Marianna just giggled. Mira turned to master. "I'm happy for her." She told him.

"Me too. Me too." Was all master said before going back to his beer. He knew Mira did something to make people tell their true feelings and he wasn't going to stop it. He was hoping for great grand babies.

The two next confessions only the dragon slayers heard. Gajeel lend down and whispered to Levy. "You're my girl understood?" Levy turned red and could only nod her head. Everyone heard Gajeel's Gihi and turn to see what he was laughing at. They all saw Levy blushing like crazy and decided to leave it alone. Then there was Cobra telling Kinana. "You're my mate. I hope you will accept. Kinana just smiled and thought " _I will always accept._ " Both new couples going back to what they were doing.

Mira could help but smile that was two of her main pairings getting together. She was hoping that Cobra would ask out Kinana loudly but knowing him he had already done it as quietly as he could. She sighed at the thought of not know. Hopefully Natsu will ask out Lucy next. Mira turned to Marianna and told her. "Looks like I got two right. I think Loke and Aries, Sting, Rogue and Yukino."

Marianna just shook her head. "I think the Loke one is right. I also think Sting and Yukino, Rogue I would go with either Lucy or Flare but that's just me."

Mira glared at her friend. "No one is breaking up my Natsu, Lucy shipping."

Everyone heard the two girls fighting about the Natsu pairing. Lucy just shook her head and said. "How many times do I have to tell that woman that we are just friends? Hell I see Natsu more as a brother than anything else."

Natsu Just nodded his head agreeing with Lucy.

Loke was the next to confess. He turned to Lucy and said. "Princess."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch how this would play out. Mira was starting to get upset that Loke was going to ruin two of her shippings.

Lucy just looked Loke in the eyes and said. "Yes Loke. What is it?"

"You know you will always be my princess and I love you dearly but I'm in love with someone else and I think it's time I tell them." Loke told Lucy.

Lucy smiled and said. "It's about time you did something. I was starting to get worried. You can go back after you're done."

Loke hugged his princess tightly before letting her go and walking over to Aries. "Aries I have loved you for a long time I just didn't feel that I deserved you. I'm hoping you will do me the honor of going out."

Aries blushed so hard Lucy thought she was going to pass out. "Yes Loke. I will go out with you… I'm sorry…."

Loke grabbed Aries into a hug and started making out with her before disappearing to their world. Everyone was just staring where the golden lights where. When Lucy said, "about time those two got together."

Nastu, Gray, and Erza just laughed and agreed that it was about time.

Sting jumped up and yelled. "That's it. All these fairies are confessing and I am not going to be left out."

What he said made the entire guild laugh. Sting walked over to Yukino. "You should be happy. You are the mate to the great Sting Eucliffe. That is of course if you accept."

Natsu and gray fell out of their chairs laughing at Sting. Gajeel and Rogue just shook their heads. The great Sting started to blush.

Yukino decided to take pity on him and put him out of his misery. "Yes Sting I will be your mate. Now sit down."

Sting quickly sat down beside her and started picking a fight with Natsu and Gray.

Juvia made her way to Gray, before Mira and Marianna could start talking about the new couples. "Gray-sama, Juvia loves you and won't let Love Rival take you."

Gray just simply said "me too," then turned back to fighting with Natsu and Sting.

Juvia turned to Lucy and said "Ha Love Rival Juvia wins Gray-sama's heart. Not Love Rival. Juvia does."

"I'm very happy for you Juvia. I hope you two stay together forever," was Lucy's reply.

Juvia than turn and sat on Gray's lap and wouldn't get off.

Mira Squealed at all of her shippings going right. She was hoping the others would to. She whispered, "Marianna that is five and half of my shippings."

Marianna just shook her head. "Yes but that was six of my shipping. Looks like im winning. So who do you think will be paired?"

Mira looked around at who was left and just sighed. "I don't know for the most of them. One of the guys would have to have a love outside of the guild. I thought I was even guess I miss counted. I would stick with Jellel and Erza, Nastu and Lucy, and maybe Bickslow and Lisanna."

Marianna look around the guild, "I would go with your first one but the others are a no. I still say Natsu and Lisanna. I might go with either Rogue or Bickslow with Flare or Lucy. I'm not sure on Laxus. I want to say Lucy but there is no telling."

Mira looked at Marianna like she lost her mind. "Are you insane? You can't destroy my Natsu, Lucy shipping. You just can't. It's not aloud."

Marianna just gave Mira a knowing smile and said, "We will see."

The dragon slayers were the only ones that could hear them and could tell that they slipped something to the guys. They didn't know what but they all knew they were screwed and would have to confess to their mates. Gajeel, Sting and Cobra were in the clear. The rest were worried their mate would say no, that was the entire rest they haven't said anything yet. Rogue was getting tired of hearing them talk about his mate like they could just pick who she was with. She was his and he was going to make sure she knew it. When Rogue stood up Mira and Marianna both turned to watch him. He gave them both a glare before making his way to Lucy. Mira seeing the way he was going started to get up to stop him. Marianna pushed her back on her stool than sat on her lap. "You are not going to mess this up," was all that was said.

When Rogue was right behind Lucy, Mira started to cry. He cleared his throat and everyone at the table looked at him, but he was just staring at Lucy. "May I borrow my mate to discuss whether she would like to be my mate or not?"

Lucy was confused for all of 5 seconds than said, "of course you may. Do be careful with her, she is very fragile." She turned to Flare and said, "Go with him sweetie. He won't hurt you. Please try to listen to him."

Flare looked Lucy in the eyes and could tell she meant every word, so she just nodded her head and took Rogue's hand. Rogue lead her out of the guild so they could talk about their relationship.

Mira cheered, "Yes he didn't take my shipping away."

Everyone just turned to look at her like she lost her mind and decided to drop the subject. Erza knowing that Mira did something by now was tired of waiting for Jellel to make a move. She turned to him and said, "Let's go to my favorite baker and you can tell me how you feel about me."

She got up and grabbed Jellel's hand and started dragging him out of the guild. Jellel could only stutter and blush. Once they were out of the guild everyone except laxus and freed fell on the floor laughing. They were all thinking the same think, that's so Erza.

Mira was so excited all that was left was Bickslow, Lisanna, Laxus, Natsu, and Lucy. She was so going to get her favorite ship. No one was destroying her ship. "I'm so getting my shipping and there is nothing you can do about it." Mira bragged to Marianna.

Marianna just laughed. "You are not getting it. I'm telling you Natsu and Lisanna are going to be together."

Natsu finally had enough of them decided he was going to be with whoever they wanted him to be with. He was his own man and he could pick his own damn mate. He looked in front of him at Lisanna and beside him at Lucy. He watched them talk for a few minutes. "Lucy I have to tell you something," Natsu said.

Mira squealed it was finally happening.

Lucy stopped talking to Lisanna and looked confused at Natsu. "What is it Natsu," asked Lucy?

Natsu rubbed the back of his head and took a deep breath. He took his time to pick his words. "I want you to know that I do love you, but as a sister. I love someone else and they are my mate." Mira started crying about her shipping. Natsu's eyes moved over to Lisanna and then back to Lucy. "So I just want you to know."

Lucy smiled and then hugged Natsu. "I'm so happy for you. I wish you and her happiness that last forever. Now go get your girl," Lucy whispered to him. Lucy let go of Natsu and got up and walked away from the table, leaving Natsu to get his girl. Lucy walked over to the bar and asked Mira for a milkshake. Mira grabbed Lucy and started shaking. "How could you? My shipping. My lovely shipping."

Lucy looked at Mira straight in the eyes and said, "Mira please stop. You can't make people love who they don't love. Love just happens. You're going to have to deal with it."

Mira sighed, "I know." Mira got up to make the milkshake, while still keeping an eye on Natsu.

Natsu finally turned to Lisanna and tried to think of what to say to his mate. "I…. You…. Damn…. I love you and you're my mate," Natsu finally dragged out.

Lisanna couldn't stop smiling. "It's about time you said something. I have been waiting for you to say something since I got back." Lisanna told him while taking Natsu's hand.

Lucy watched as Lisanna skipped out of the guild hand and hand with Natsu. She turned back to her milkshake and looked up at Mira. "I have to say; even though I don't agree with you spiking our guild mates, I'm glad they can all be happy."

Mira looked at Lucy with a sad look in her eyes. Lucy was supposed to get her loved one today and it wasn't looking like that was going to happen. "Well there are still three more guild mates that have to fine their loved ones."

Lucy just looked at Mira with an unreadable emotion in her eyes. "Mira, I don't believe anyone could ever love me for me."

Mira was shocked; she never could have thought that Lucy thought so low of herself. She didn't know what to do. "Well there are still two guild mates that haven't confessed to anyone yet," Mira said.

Lucy giggled, "Maybe they will confess to each other. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Mira had to put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. Marianna decided that was the perfect moment to join in. "I think one or both of them will confess to you, Lucy," Marianna said.

Lucy sighed, "Please don't try to get my hopes up like that. Mira I'm going to head home. I need some rest. Night everyone."

Mira let a tear fall from her eye, "Goodnight Lucy. I hope you have a good night."

Mira watched as Lucy left the guild with her held high. She couldn't believe that no one confessed to Lucy. She looked over at the last two of her guild mates. When her eyes landed on the table she realized they were gone. She didn't know when they left. She let out a sigh and decided to close up shop early. "Master, I'm going to go ahead and close the guild down. You can go home."

Master nodded his head. "Ok Mira that's fine. I will see you tomorrow," Master said as he was leaving the guild.

Marianna hugged her friend bye. "I'm going to head out to. I had fun today," Marianna said as she left.

Freed walked over to his girlfriend. "Would you like some help cleaning up and closing up?"

Mira smiled and gentle kissed Freed. "That would be great. Thanks freed."

While Mira and Freed clean up the guild, Lucy was walking home. What Lucy didn't know is that she had someone following her. Once Lucy got into her apartment she headed for the shower. While she was taking a bath she didn't know someone broke in. She walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom in only a towel. What she wasn't expecting to find in Bickslow and Laxus both in her bedroom arguing about why the other was there. She just kept hearing something about mates. She quickly made her way to her closet to get dressed while they weren't paying attention and threw on some clothes. When she was finally dressed she decided to figure out why they were in her apartment. "So, are y'all going to keep fighting or are y'all going to tell me why you two are here," Lucy asked?

Bickslow and Laxus finally realized she was out of the shower. They both rubbed the back of their necks and kept looking at each other. Bickslow having enough back and forth said, "From what I understand we both came to tell you that you are our mate."

Lucy stood there in shocked for a bit. When she finally got her head working again she asked, "Both?"

Bickslow started laughing, "Yes Lucy both. There are a few things you need to know. One, if you can't accept both of us, then do not accept either. The one you don't accept will end up hating and then killing the other one out of jealousy. Two, if you accept neither of us don't ever bring another guy around and be careful around guys. Three, if you can't accept us both I will slowly get weaker until I die. I don't know about Laxus but that's how it works for seith mages. I still want you to pick what is best for you."

Laxus was blown away by that little bit of info. He shook his head and said, "I wont die if you don't accept. I will lose my only chance at love and a family. Dragon slayers can only have kids with their mates. I agree with Bickslow on the fact you need to do what is best for you."

Lucy walked over to her bed and sat down. "I just need a few mins to think everything through. I never thought anyone could love me and know you are telling me two people are my mates. It's just a lot to take in."

Laxus and Bickslow nodded their heads and sat on either side of her. Bickslow said, "Take your time. We aren't going anywhere."

Lucy let the idea run through her head over and over until she could finally take it all in. She knew there was only one choice and she was ok with that. It was the best for all of them. She took a few deep breathes. "Ok, if it's ok with y'all I would like to get to know both of you. I don't want y'all to think I accepted just because of what you told me. I want us to get to know each other before we talk about mates. I do like both of you. I just don't know how much. So, if you don't mind just giving me time to get to know you before we finalize everything."

Laxus spoke up first, "That is completely fine with me, Blondie."

"Me too, Cosplayer," added Bickslow.

They spent the rest of the night talking about their past and their hobbies. They then decided to pile up on her bed and go to bed. Just when Lucy was about to fall asleep she heard Laxus and Bickslow say, "Happy Valentine's Day Blondie/Cosplayer. Goodnight." She quielty murmured, "Goodnight Laxus, Bickslow," while snuggling into them before passing out.


End file.
